Wege in die Zukunft
Hallo, hier geht es mit der nächsten FF " Wege in die Zukunft" weiter. Die Geschichte wird sich an Top of the Word anschliessen. Rachel, Finn, Santana, Mercedes, Kurt, Quinn und Puck haben ihren Schulabschluss gemacht und müssen nun ihren weiteren Weg finden. thumb|left|334px Aber auch die Kids die noch weiter im GleeClub sind werden nicht vergessen. Also, bleibt gespannt und viel Spass beim lesen, Die Story wird ab 12 Jahren sein. Euer Matze & Simone freuen sich auf Kommentare von euch :) Ein heißer Tag Lima / Ohio Rachel schwitze schon als sie das Bett verlies. Finn schlief noch tief und fest, sie kamen auch erst sehr früh heute morgen nach Hause. Den Saal so festlich zu schmücken hatte doch länger gedauert als gedacht und dann war da noch Quinn gewesen die anscheinend ne Sommergrippe hatte. Ihr kleines Näschen lief andauernd. Rachel ging ins Bad und zog sich aus. Der kalte Strahl der Dusche tat gut und sie schloss die Augen und lies das Wasser über ihren Körper laufen. Heute war es soweit, der Tag auf den sie seit Sylvester gewartet hatte. Heute würde sie Finn heiraten, sie endlich eine richtige Familie werden. Es war hektisch und anstrengend gewesen in den letzten zwei Monaten. Sie kamen als strahlende Sieger aus Hawai von den Nationals nach Hause. Der Empfang der ihnen in der Schule bereitet worden war war gigantisch. Danach standen die Abschlussprüfungen an. Rachel und die meisten anderen Seniors hatten keine Probleme den Abschluss zu schaffen, nur Brittany war auf der Strecke geblieben, ihre Leistungen hatten nicht gerreich was vor allem Santana traurig machte.thumb|310px Danach hies es erst einmal Party machen. Die Kids feierten ausgelassen ihren Abschluss. Natürlich gab es traurige Gesichter als es im Glee Club zur Verabschiedung der Mitglieder kam die gingen. Der letzte Monat ging danach nur dafür drauf ihre Wohnung in New einzurichten, die Hochzeit vorzubereiten und Einladungen zu verschicken. Rachel war so in Gedanken gewesen dass sie gar nicht gehört hatte wie die Badezimmertür geöffnet wurde und der Duschvorhang zu Seite glitt. Sekunen später spürte sie zwei Hände sich um sie legen und an sich ranziehen. Finn:" Guten Morgen Frau Hudson, wolltest du etwa ohne mich duschen gehen an unserem grossen Tag?" Rachel.:" Hey, noch bin ich nicht Frau Hudson ok. Ich kann immer noch Nein sagen und ich wollte dich schlafen lassen, du bist erst spät ins Bett gekommen." Finn:" Ach, an so einem Tag macht mir das nichts aus." Er zog den Vorhand hinter ihnen zu............ Flughafen LA / Kalifornien Brittany rannte als ob Sue Sylvester persönlich hinter ihr her war. Der Koffer hinter sich her ziehend und die Tasche über der Schulter hängend. Santana ein paar Schritte hinter ihr her laufend. Nach ein paar Schritten hatte sie ihre Freundin erreicht. Santana:" Hey Schatz was rennst du denn so. Hast du den Teufel gesehen oder was?" Brit:" Nein, ist der auch hier auf dem Flughafen?" Santana:" Nein, natürlich nicht, Warum rennst du so, Wir haben doch noch ein Haufen Zeit!" Brti;" Aber da stand eben Flug von LA nach Lima, Abflug in 20 min. Das schaffen wir aber nicht mehr! Santana:" Ohh Süße, das ist doch nicht unser Flug, Unserer geht doch erst in fast 3 Stunden. Wir haben noch viel Zeit," Und mit diesem Satz gab Santana ihrer Freundin mitten hier in der Halle einen langen Zungenkuss, Ihr war es in der Zwischeneit egal ob sie angeklozt wurden oder nicht. Brittany gehörte zu ihr und das durften alle sehen! Irgendwo zwischen Island und Halifax in 12.000 Fuss Flughöhe Kurt fragte Blaine ob er ihm die Zeitschrift geben könne die auf dem freien Platz neben ihm lag. Blaine tat dies schaute aber etwas verwundert als er sah was für eine Zeitrschrift es war. " Hochzeitskleider von Welt". Die beiden waren auf dem Rückflug von Europa nach Hause. Nach ihrem etwas "misslungenen" Frankreich Trip im letzten Sommer war dieser nahezu perfekt gewesen.thumb|219px Sie hatten noch einmal für 3 Tage Paris besichtigt, waren danach nach Brüssel und Amsterdam mit dem Zug gefahren. Zum Abschluss flogen sie nach Berlin und machten mit dem Zug Deutschland, die Schweiz und Italien unsicher. In Rom waren sie bis Spät in die Nacht in Trattorias gesessen und hatten den Leuten dabei zugeschaut wie sie am Tiber spazieren gingen. Jetzt ging es nach Hause und es wurde knapp wenn sie noch rechtzeitig zu Rachel und Finns Hochzeit kommen wollten. Sie mussten in New York noch einmal umsteigen und ihr Flug von Rom nach London hatte 2 Stunden Verspätung gehabt. Wenn alles hinhaute waren sie ca 1 h vor Beginn wieder in Lima. Dann hieß es schnell umziehen und ab zu Feier denn Kurt hatte die Eheringe als Trauzeuge von Finn! Interstage 49 / Irgendwo im Nirgendwo Mercedes kochte vor Wut und schnaubte wie ein Bulle der gleich den Matator auf die Hörner nehmen will. geht bald weiter.......... Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:LoveStory Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:12+ Kategorie:Slash